But i'm only human
by littlered37
Summary: sam was just a normal girl. that is until her cat reveals it's self to her. Will she survive in the jelical world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fanfic and I am really nervous to find out what you think**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats or any thing else I might have added in to the story **

Chapter 1:

I looked in the mirror and all I saw was the normal me. Regular wavy black hair witch seemed to get streaks of blue in it over night. I came to the conclusion that the blue was just my imagination yearning to see some thing different about me on my sixteenth birthday. I saw my old grey cat walk in behind me. He was old but he still had enough energy to jump up and knock over all my make up.

"Deuteronomy," I sighed in aggravation, "your just lucky it's a Saturday or you would have been in so much trouble." I have had him since before I could remember. He helped me get through my parents and sister dying in a car crash when I was thirteen. I looked in to his sad grey eyes and knew he understood what I was feeling.

"The one to get in trouble would be my son Tugger," Deuteronomy replied as I jumped backsword and stared at him in pure shock. Did he just talk. NO he couldn't have he's a cat. he's just a cat I found wandering around in a junkyard."Do not be frighted you have been chosen by the everlasting cat to become a jelical cat. Now fallow me" he stated as he walked away. Something pulled at me in my gut to fallow him. So I did all the way to the junkyard where I first found him.

The junkyard looked like any other junkyard piles of junk that lead in to a maze that had no end. But the further in he led me the less and less the piles appeared. Until Deuteronomy led me to a clearing. But that's not what scared me what scared me was that as we walked in to the clearing tons of cats where sitting perfectly still and silent. Then as if they where one all of there heads shifted and stared straight in to my eyes.

"Jelical's do not be afraid this is she I have told you of. The one that shall become a jelical shortly," Deuteronomy stated calmly as all the cats began to relax and I began to feel a sharp pain over take my body. I screamed as if some one where stabbing me as I dropped to the ground. "Her name shall be lyricalay ," he finished and that is when I blacked out.

**A/N: ok so there's the first chapter please review tell me what you think or what you think would work for this story i know this one is realy short i will try to make the other chapters longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you to those who reviewed. I loved writing this chapter if any of you see any spelling problems please tell me. Review after your done reading please.**

**Chapter 2**

When I regained consciousness I felt as if all my senses and reflexes had increased but my entire body was stiff and sour. I looked up and saw I was in a smallish room that was dimly lit it looked like stacked tires with make shift beds. The first thing that came to my mind was OMG I've been kidnaped I jerked my head to the right as every muscle in my body screamed not to. I took in a sharp gasp as pain began to over take my body. There was a cat there leaning over what seemed to look like a make shift desk. She jumped a looked at me when she heard me gasp. That is when everything came back to me Deuteronomy talking the pain.

"Oh, dear you've awakened I was beginning to worry." the cat that was leaning over what I concluded to be an old coffee can. I looked at her puzzled. "I should introduce myself. I'm Jellylourm. And that over there is Jennyanydotts."

"Where...where am I?" I asked as I felt all pain leave my body. I sat up puzzled as I did I looked down at my self. "What the heck!" I exclaimed when I saw that my body had midnight black fur all over it and had blue stripes.

"Oh, dearie you've been changed into a Jellicle. A very beautiful one at that." the cat that had come to believe was Jennyanydotts said. " Your in the junkyard and I suppose Deuteronomy will want to see you."

Just them a cat with silver fur and black strips walked in. He didn't even seem to notice me sitting there. He walked straight over to Jellylourm. And began to speak.

"Send her to Deuteronomy's den the moment she awakes. He would like to speak to her."

"Well why don't you escort her there your self Munkastrap, and while you do you can introduce your self. As well as tell what is happening tomorrow." Jellylourm interrupted.

The silver cat I took to be Munkastrap turned his head in my direction and saw me sitting up. I gave a small wave as his eyes widened.

"Ummm... hi," I whispered.

"Well you've awakened, come my father will be wanting to see that you've awakened, tell you what's happening tomorrow, and ask how your feeling." Munkastrap stated as he motioned for me to follow him. As I walked through the entrance and in to the clearing that all of this started . But it didn't feel the same it felt more like a home then I had felt in years.

As I looked around there was a group of what looked like adolescent toms playing hockey. In the other direction I saw a group of kittens fawning over a leopard spotted tom.

" Come along, my fathers den is this way. My name is Munkastrap. But you are mor than welcome to call me Munk." he said.

"My name is... is that's strange I can't remember my name." I stated with a puzzled look on my face.

"That's normal you haven't been given you Jellicle name yet you will soon." Munk said calmly. Then another cat came walking up to us.

"Is this the new cat?" a red queen said "she doesn't look like anything Tugger is telling cats."

"What is Tugger telling them now Bombalurina?" Munk asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that she is one of the most beautiful queens he's ever seen." she stated snidely.

"I'll speak to you later. Right now I must take her to see Deuteronomy." Munk stated shoeing her away. "Come along, his den is not far from here." we walked a little further until we came to an old cardboard box. Munk motioned for me to go inside.

I went in to the box I saw the same tired wise grey eyes I have looked into more times than I could count.

"You've awakened I see. How are you feeling?" Deuteronomy asked with a welcoming smile on his face. He motioned for me to sit so I did.

"I feel fine. A little confused but fine. I would like to know what my name is I can't seem to remember?" I replied.

"Ahhhh. Your name came to me in a dream the day the everlasting cat chose you. It told me your name would be strong yet beautiful. Peaceful yet frightening. Your name was to be Lyricalay." he stated " Now tomorrow night is the Jellicle ball. Go see Quaxo or Mistoffalies. They will explain the ball to you." and with that he gestured me away.

****

As I left the den. I saw Munk standing there arguing with the leopard spotted tom who was the first to see me emerge. He came running up and stood in front of me so I couldn't get around.

"May I help you?" I asked as I tried to get around him.

"My name is Rum Tum Tugger but you may have the pleasure of calling me tugger." he said with a dashing smile that I believe was to impress me. But to much of his dismay it wasn't working.

"It's very nice to meet you. But now if you'll excuse me I have some one I need to go ask some questions. Good day." and with that I pushed him aside as he stood there opened mouth. "Don't stand there with your mouth open you'll catch flies." and walked away to go find Quaxo or Mistoffalies.

A/N: please tell me if you loved it or if you hated the story it would be so helpful. So please there are brownie points for any one who reviwes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry this took so long to get up but I absolutely hope you love iti now I do.

Chapter 3

As I headed through the junkyard attempting to find Mistoffalees or Quaxo, with a snickering Munkastrap at my side. I realized there where many cats sitting there staring at me in aw.

"Hi there." a very energetic young queen yelled she seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was white with brown and cream colored stripes all over her. "My name is Ectera but most people call me Etcy. What's your name?" she persisted

"My name is Lyricalay." I barley finished before she squealed.

"That is soooooooo pretty. Your very calm for a human who just became a Jellicle." she said as she grabbed my hand or should I say paw and began to drag me away. "You would get along great with Demeter. She's really quite to." she continued not letting me out of her grip. "You've probably all ready met my mom jelly–"

She stopped once I placed my free paw over her mouth.

"I must say it is very nice to meet you. But I need to go see another cat right now ok. She nodded and let go of my paw. I took my paw off her mouth.

"I'm gonna go tell all the other kits about you. They'll all want to meet you." she squeaked as she ran away to where a group of young kits where playing.

"She is very sweet but very hyper." I stated to Munkastrap.

"She is right though you will probably make very good friends with my mate Demeter." he said in response. "Oh. Look there's Misto." he said as he waved over a young tuxedo tom that seemed to sparkle.

"Hello Munk is there any thing I can do for you?" the young tom asked when he reached us. Then he saw me " you must be the new Jellicle I am the magical mister Mistoffilees. And your name is?"

"Lyricalay. It is very nice to meet you. I was told you could fill me in on the Jellicle ball that is happening tomorrow night." I told him calmly.

"Ah the ball of coarse I can fill you in and while I do why don't we walk around so you can meet some of the other cats." he said with a friendly smile. I nodded and began to fallow him.

"May I join you?" Munkastrap asked, "I might be able to clear up some of the minor details."

"Of coarse Munk." Misto stated you would be of great help."he smiled as we began to walk around the piles of junk.

"So tell me about this Jellicle ball?" I asked to start a conversation.

"Well you see every human year one night we have the Jellicle ball. It is a time of joy and dance." Misto began to explain.

"There are wonders that only one Jellicle will. You see each year one cat is selected and they travel high up to the Heaviside lair, and will come back to a different Jellicle life." Munk finished for him.

"I'm guessing Deuteronomy chooses whom that cat would be . I mean since he is the Jellicle leader." I replied. They both nodded in unison.

As we rounded another corner we came to the same clearing we had started in.

"Who's this?" a gold and black queen asked when she saw me, Munk and Misto come into view .

"Demeter this is Lyricalay. Lyricalay this is Demeter." Munk cleared up for us.

"It's very nice to meet you." I stated as her face muscles began to relax in to a smile

"Misto it's almost time for our shift in guarding the Junkyard. We had better go." Munkastrap stated. "Dem will you please show Lyricalay around, and maybe you can come up with a nickname for her." He finished as he embraced her and turned away.

"You know I think you should introduce he to Coricopat and his sister. I feel a sense of magic around her ." Misto finished as he vanished then reappeared next to Munk.

"So where do you want to go first?" Demeter asked with a gentle smile.

"I would love to get to know some more cats that live here." I answered

"Well to us get started lets go visit Cori and Tanti we can really tell if you're a mystic cat then." she responded and started to walk in the direction of an old laundry basket that was beginning to fall apart.

"Wait mystic as in magical powers and stuff?" I asked as we got closer to the laundry basket. She nodded and ducked in side. I fallowed her in and saw two cats that looked exactly alike except one was a queen and the other was a tom.

"Hello Demeter," the tom stated

"Hello Lyricalay," said the queen.

"You know my name?" I asked a little frightened by this.

"Yes," stated the tom, "we can see the future so we knew what your name would be long before anyone else."

"Cori, Tanti could you two possibly tell us if Lyrica is a mystic. Hey that's the perfect nickname for you." Demeter stated calmly.

"Of coarse actually right before you came we saw a vision that told us her powers." Cori stated.

"She can see into the other cats souls and see there true feelings, she can also see there true selves that are within them." Tanti stated.

"She can also see the cats name where they are going and where they have been just by. Looking in to there eyes. She is very powerful and must be watched closely until her powers she has under control." Cori finished.

"But I haven't been able to do any of that." I stated

"Well a mystics powers are not affective until they are told of them." Demeter reassured me, "come let's go visit the other cats." she stated as we waved good bye and headed out.

Right as soon as we walked outside we where attacked by an avalanche of kittens. The first one I looked in the eyes was an all white cat. That was the time I realized that they weren't wrong. Just by looking into her eyes I could see her name was Victoria and she had just been with a bunch of other kits fawning over Tugger, and that she was here to see me as where all the other kits. She was feeling confused and excited about there being a new queen in the junkyard. She had a pure white glow around her and for some reason that told me she was a nice and pure person inside.

We sat and talked with the kits for a while then we went to meet all of the other cats. By the time we finished it was already dark. I let out a yawn. Over the hours we spent together Demeter and I had become very close.

"You tired?" she asked. I nodded to tired to answer. "Come this way when we found out there was to be a new Jellicle we began to create a den for you. I came up with the idea to give you a little more privacy than the others wanted you to have." we came up to a large pipe that I could easily sit in. About five steps in there was a sliding door in the ceiling.

"Go on in up there is your den. I think you'll thank us we never told the kits where you where going to be living." Demeter said as I stuck my head up and crawled in.

"Thank you. Good night Dem." I said with a tired yawn.

"Night,' she said as she walked away.

The den was small it was a circular room. The diameter was about the size of a large laundry basket. There where a couple of blankets on the floor there where a few candles along the walls. At that moment as I was curled up in the blankets I new in my heart I was home.

A/N: **so there it is. Hopefully you learned a little more about the people**. **As alwa**ys please review


End file.
